


Квартирка

by lumosik



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Мерлин очень любит принимать гостей
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 5





	Квартирка

Мерлин, зябко кутаясь в свою кожанку, выбежал из зоомагазина. К счастью рыбок, сегодня их хозяин не только вспомнил про корм, но и едва успел до закрытия. Уже давно стемнело, а октябрь стремительно мчался к своему финишу, оставляя за собой холодные пронизывающие ветра и ночной туман.  
Мерлин совсем не был готов: его зимняя куртка приказала долго жить еще в прошлом году, а отопление он не подключил в целях экономии. Возвращаться в холодную квартирку не хотелось. Особенно когда его никто не ждал, разве что молчаливые чешуйчатые питомцы.  
С сожалением Мерлин подумал о том, как здорово, тепло и уютно было сейчас у Ланса и Гвен, но напрашиваться к ним в гости второй раз на неделе было, откровенно говоря, неудобно. Тем более сегодня, в вечер пятницы.  
Нет, свою квартирку Мерлин тоже считал уютной и очень любил. Вместо штор плечики с одеждой, на стенах расклеены памятные флаеры и билеты, под потолком лабиринт из гирлянды. Гордость — круглый аквариум, стоящий на трехногой табуретке, а прямо на полу спальный матрас у стены. На еще меньшей кухоньке было чище: Мерлин часто приходил поздно и просто не питался дома.  
Кстати, о еде. Мерлин мог бы сейчас сделать небольшой крюк и зайти за китайской едой на вынос. Пожалуй, так он и поступит.  
Мерлин свернул за угол, как из ближайшего бара вывалился парень. Привычное дело, только этот парень был почти не пьян, но, будто бы волею судьбы, вывалился прямо на Мерлина, выбив из его рук пакетик с кормом.  
— Эй, друг, ты в порядке?  
Мерлин взял его за плечи и отвел от себя, внимательно рассматривая: очень крепкий, с широкой грудью, светловолосой шевелюрой и безумно красивым лицом. Красивый и до ужаса расстроенный парень.  
— Отвали, я тебе не друг!  
Незнакомец оттолкнул его и уже собрался было перейти на другую сторону дороги, как Мерлин схватил его за локоть, попутно отмечая качество его дорогого пальто.  
— Может, тебе я и не друг, но Фрэнки и Уиллу — да, а теперь по твоей милости они останутся без еды. И мне придется выбирать между собой и ими.  
Мерлин кивнул в сторону рассыпавшегося корма.  
Парень хмуро посмотрел вниз, а потом усмехнулся Мерлину:  
— Тебе денег что ли дать?  
— Вот еще! — Мерлин возмущено засопел. — Я всего лишь прошу возместить ущерб  
— То есть дать денег на еду? — проговорил незнакомец с расстановкой, как будто бы разговаривал с идиотом.  
— Я бы подобрал другую формулировку, — Мерлин попытался быть невозмутимым.  
— Окей, тогда предлагаю честный обмен, — парень растерянно посмотрел по сторонам, а потом плотнее запахнул пальто, — я покупаю нам и твоим…друзьям еду, а ты пускаешь меня к себе переночевать.  
— Идет! — Мерлин не сразу понял смысл предложения. — Постой, тебе негде ночевать? И откуда мне знать, что ты не маньяк?  
— Я не маньяк, я Артур, — парень подошел к нему и протянул руку. — И да, у меня с собой не так много наличности, на гостиницу точно не хватит.  
Мерлин должен был признать, что этот Артур выглядел приличным человеком, было в нем какое-то благородство. А еще Артур был чертовски привлекателен.  
— Мерлин, — пожал он его руку в ответ.  
— Что ж, Мерлин, — Артур растянул его имя, и Мерлин мог поклясться, что это прозвучало излишне сексуально, — на сегодня ты мой личный волшебник.  
Они вернулись в зоомагазин, где купили целых два пакетика корма для рыб. На всякий случай, уточнил Артур. Мерлин подумал, что Артур еще и не такой осел, каким казался с самого начала.  
Затем они отправились за той самой китайской едой. Тут уже Артур скептически оглядел забегаловку, но вслух ничего не стал говорить, лишь сунул банкноту Мерлину и позволил ему самому сделать заказ. На пути к дому Мерлина тот так ежился, что Артур молча снял свое пальто и накинул его на него.  
— Уже не сезон кожаных курток, ты знаешь, Мерлин?  
— О, я бы с удовольствием надел бы свою шубу, но она все еще в химчистке, — фыркнул Мерлин.  
Артур как-то участливо толкнул его локтем.  
— Чем ты занимаешься, Мерлин? — почему-то Артуру жутко нравилось называть его каждый раз по имени. Мерлину тоже нравилось, как это звучит.  
— Учусь на врача и просто живу, — Мерлин пожал плечами. — А ты?  
— Финансы, и мне кажется, я вовсе не жил до сегодняшнего дня, — Артур тоже пожал плечами.  
Мерлин хотел было посочувствовать ему или участливо поинтересоваться, что же случилось с его новым знакомым, но они уже подошли к дому.  
Мерлин встрепенулся, он очень любил гостей, но не все любили к нему ходить. Как-то он целых две недели жил с Гавейном, пока тот пил в перерывах между поиском новой работы. А изначально они делили квартирку вместе с Ланселотом, но потом Мерлин познакомил того с любовью всей его жизни — Гвен. Мерлин в принципе любит помогать людям. Он же будущий врач.  
— Мое жилище простенькое, но тебе же на одну ночь, верно? — Мерлин забежал в маленький коридорчик и кинул ключи на тумбочку. — Просто захлопни за собой дверь.  
Артур стоял на пороге и напряженно оглядывался. Затем, вздохнув, он все-таки сделал первый шаг внутрь, закрывая за собой дверь. Мерлин уже успел скинуть с себя и куртку, и пальто, и убежать в комнату, чтобы покормить рыбок. По пути он включил свою гирлянду, запуская на ней таймер выключения для экономии электричества (прощальный подарок Ланса).  
Он краем глаза следил за тем, как Артур вошел в комнату и, поморщившись и не найдя никакого столика, оставил пакет с едой на полу возле матраса.  
— У меня еще есть кухня, — осторожно начал Мерлин, испугавшись, что Артур сейчас встанет и вовсе уйдёт из его квартиры. Напомнить себе, что этот человек ему никто, Мерлин не успел.  
— Хрен с ним, я слишком устал от всех этих церемоний, — внезапно Артур сам плюхнулся на матрас и похлопал рядом с собой. — Иди сюда, хватит пялиться на рыбок.  
Мерлин хотел сказать что-то типа: я пялюсь на них, чтобы не пялиться на твою задницу, но вовремя поджал губы. Он правда проголодался. По всему.  
Они сидели на матрасе, друг напротив друга, в комнате царил полумрак и лишь гирлянда сверху напоминала о себе, давая слабое освещение. Так было даже лучше, рассудил Мерлин, не так заметно его волнение. Мерлин скрестил ноги и согнулся над своей коробочкой. Артур же бесцеремонно вытянул свои ноги по обе стороны от него. Мерлин лишь скептически посмотрел на это, но продолжил уверенно есть. Артур почти не прикоснулся к еде, но не отводил при этом от него взгляда. Мерлин смутился и доев, отставил на пол коробочку, как и синхронно с ним Артур.  
— У меня что-то на лице?  
— Да, выражение полного слабоумия, — улыбнулся Артур. Не зло, а как-то тепло и дружески.  
— Задница, — фыркнул на него Мерлин.  
— Рад, что ты заметил, мне говорили, что она у меня ничего. Я сейчас.  
Артур резко встал и вышел из комнаты. В ванной зажурчало. Мерлин откинулся на матрас и посмотрел на лабиринт на потолке. Артур только что с ним флиртовал?  
Когда Артур вернулся, Мерлин сам отправился в ванную, но когда вернулся, его ждал сюрприз. Голый Артур на его уже застеленном матрасе. Ну как голый — спасибо, что в трусах.  
— Ты долго, — пожаловался Артур и продолжил самодовольно на него пялиться.  
— А ты, я смотрю, не умеешь ждать, — Мерлин стал переодеваться в теплые штаны и свитер, в которых обычно спал. Он со спины чувствовал, что его разглядывают.  
— У меня же нет здесь одежды, — Артур либо не услышал подтекст, либо проигнорировал его. Скорее второе.  
— Замерзнешь же, — Мерлин забрался под одеяло, укрывая себя и Артура. Момент с тем, что они будут спать так близко, он, конечно же, не учел.  
— Ничего, найду способ согреться, — Артур повернулся к нему и подмигнул. Наверное, Мерлин покраснел в сотый раз за этот вечер.  
— Хочешь фокус? — Мерлин поспешил перевести тему. — Прямо сейчас гирлянда потухнет.  
Артур лишь скептически поднял бровь. И удивленно выдохнул, когда та и правда потухла.  
— Так ты доктор или волшебник? — Артур нагло положил свою руку на грудь Мерлина. — У тебя сердце забилось быстрее.  
— Я человек, который дал тебе крышу над головой сегодня ночью. — Мерлин все же спихнул чужую руку. — И вряд ли ты смог бы почувствовать мое сердцебиение через одежду.  
Мерлин был вынужден отвернуться от Артура, хотя тот сразу же прильнул к нему со спины.  
Как бы ни был привлекателен парень, Мерлин не хотел пользоваться его состоянием. Артур был расстроен, пьян и явно привык получать желаемое. В конце концов, они были знакомы лишь пару часов!  
— Окей, ограничимся пока этим, — ухмыльнулся ему чуть ли не в шею Артур и вскоре мирно засопел.  
Рядом с ним действительно было тепло, так что Мерлин только удобнее устроился. Кто знает, когда ему еще так повезет?  
Спал Мерлин прекрасно. Никаких голосов в голове, тревожных снов и воспоминаний, как было обычно после смен в больнице. Мерлин был бы рад просто вырубаться, чтобы элементарно выспаться. На этот раз ему снилось что-то нежное и приятное.  
Вот только проснулся Мерлин явно раньше обычного, вздрогнув от хлопка входной двери. Рядом с ним лежала лишь одинокая скомканная часть простыни.  
— Ушел, — подумал Мерлин, — естественно.  
Только вот он был уверен, что все еще чувствует след от поцелуя на щеке.  
Мерлин попытался уснуть, но эти два часа до будильника были наполнены лишь тревожной дремотой. На работу Мерлин вышел угрюмым и забыл взять с собой завтрак.  
Весь день Мерлин старательно избегал мыслей о своем ночном госте. Он полностью погрузился в работу (два перелома, рассеченная бровь и страшная авария, выживших нет). Из еды в нем был лишь стаканчик дурацкого кофе из автомата. Собственно, думать об Артуре не было сил и времени. О еде Мерлин вспомнил, лишь подходя к дому, благополучно миновав все продовольственные магазины.  
В общем, поднимаясь к себе он чуть ли не ругался, но увидев топтавшегося под дверью Артура все еще в том самом пальто и с огромным пакетом, помеченным эмблемой одного дорогого супермаркета, Мерлин замер:  
— Блядь.  
— Не ругайся, Мерлин, — Артур уже привычно растянул его имя. — Тебе не идет.  
— Хрен с ним, — хмуро передразнил его Мерлин и стал копаться в замке. Ключи предсказуемо выпали из рук. Артур так же предсказуемо первым успел их поднять и подать ему, мягко касаясь ладони. Тоже рыцарь нашелся!  
Мерлин все-таки открыл дверь и поспешил внутрь, даже не пытаясь захлопнуть дверь прямо перед носом Артура. Тот чинно прошел за ним и сразу на кухню, чтобы спокойно и по-хозяйски разложить продукты в холодильнике и по вечно пустым ящичкам буфета.  
— Для любителя оставлять гостей на ночь у тебя крайне скудный выбор для завтрака, точнее, практически нулевой.  
Мерлин завороженно следил за Артуром. Он дико устал и хотелось все пустить на самотек, тем более что Артур в этой крохотной кухне смотрелся великолепно.  
— Раз ты такой умник, то зачем вернулся?  
Артур прекратил раскладывать продукты и подошел к нему, практически прижав к стене в тесном коридоре.  
— Днем окончательно порвал с отцом. Потом решил пригласить тебя на ужин, но ты слишком много работаешь, Мерлин, так что ужин пришел к тебе сам, — в конце фразы Артур чуть ли не выдыхал Мерлину на ухо. Это было слишком приятно и было слишком поздно (да и некуда) отступать, так что Мерлин позволил себе чуть развернуться и чмокнуть Артура.  
— Кажется, я тебе его должен, — Мерлина не покидало предчувствие, что он подписался на что-то судьбоносное в своей жизни.  
— Хм, — Артур отстранился и оценивающе на него посмотрел, — а я должен тебе гораздо больше.  
Последующего страстного поцелуя и такой жаркой ночи квартирка Мерлина еще не видела.


End file.
